Royal Guard
by Dinkleberggg
Summary: AU. Princess Elizabeth has finally reached the age acceptable to leave the gates of the castle, unattended by her father. However, she must find a suitor before her twenty-first birthday if she hopes to follow in her father's footsteps as ruler. And who else should accompany her on her journey for love than a suitable young guard who unknowingly wears his heart on his sleeve?


**Author's Note:**

**I know that I have two other Bethyl stories to be writing, yet I'm still posting this. I don't know... I've had a sudden rush of inspiration in the Bethyl ship department. Fingers crossed that you guys like this one.**

* * *

**Royal Guard**

_Chapter One:_

_The Princess is Having a Ball!_

* * *

"Lady Greene, you must ready yourself for the party," said a lovely maid with her deep chocolatey hair flowing from her head in the most peculiar of braids. Beth believes once the woman had referred to them as "dreadlocks..."

"Ay, Michonne, and must you always refer to me as 'Lady'? I am aware that I have at last gotten you to step down from the title of 'Princess', but still with the formalities? Here, I am Beth. Just... Just Beth." She said, finally rising from her perch at her balcony, softly closing the leather-bound book she had previously been reading.

"Well, just Beth, the King has asked that I prepare you for the ball so that you can make your grand appearance, my lady," Beth smiled softly at her childhood maid and friend.

She remembered when Michonne's family had fallen ill and she had fared her way in the world all alone at the age of fourteen, when her father happened across her on an outing with the queen. Princess Elizabeth had only been eight at the time, and her father did truly love helping the people of his kingdom. He readily offered the young maiden a room at the palace in return for her service in raising his youngest daughter, as he and the queen often had business to attend to in neighboring countries, and none of the staff were as near to their daughter's age as the young maiden was.

"And will you be joining me this evening, Michonne?" she asked as she grabbed her corset from the top of her partition and walked over to her companion.

Michonne snorted softly, whether it was unbecoming of a young lady or not, she was in the company of a close friend and acted as such. "Beth, you know that people do not approve of the help being allowed to attend the balls of royalty. I will do my part in servicing the guests." Michonne softly tightened the strings on Beth's corset, never one to tighten to full capacity, just enough to make it cling to her curves. She always went easy on the kingdom's favorite, kind hearted princess, not wanting the young woman to suffer the pain that normally accompanied beauty. Beth was blessed, moreso than any woman Michonne had ever seen. She honestly needed no aid of a corset to shape her body, she had the perfect figure for dress wearing, however, as part of formal dress of royalty, it was required when attending any social function. It was only "practical."

Beth quickly turned around and gripped Michonne's wrists, asking for her attention. "Michonne, you will attend this ball, I will see to it. You know that my father doesn't treat our servants as slaves. They willingly work for him, free to come and go as they wish. You are no different, unless referring to the fact that you are part of the family. And if you believe you won't be going, I am not afraid of holding my rank over you and commanding you to go!" Beth said strongly. She has never tried manipulating people before. She has never used her rank as the Princess of Atlantia to have anyone tend to her needs; they willingly did so of their own accord. She would often offer to help in the stables or the kitchen, never one for going along with typical "princess" chores, and in return, the servants would often come to her aid out of pure want and offering a favor to a friend.

Never had a kingdom seen a more kindly ruling family than that of the current Greenes. Margaret, however, was quite the exception. She had a kind heart, however, she was the most rebellious of the Greene children, often causing trouble for anything and anyone in her path.

But every single individual that worked with the royal family was also part of that same family, each treated with love and respect, even if begrudgingly give from Princess Margaret.

But damn that to hell if Michonne believed herself to be a lowly servant who wasn't wanted or loved. "And Besides, Sir Grimes, father's closest friend, will be attending the ball. And I never miss the sly way you each meet the other's eye whilst in the same presence. I know for a fact that Sir Grimes would love a dance with the 'lovely maiden who is always standing aside Princess Elizabeth'. My father recited those words to me, naming their speaker as none other than Sir Grimes himself."

A lovely rose color drifted to Michonne's cheeks, causing her to quickly cast her attention aside to the fabric of the skirt she was still gripping, easing herself from Beth's hold. "As you wish, my Lady. But what am I to wear? The only clothing I have asked from your father are the casual garments I wear around the castle to train or clean in. I've no ball gowns or formal attire, and I would hate to ask the king, let alone on such short notice. I am aware that his kindness would allow me as I wish, however, I do not wish to take advantage of that kindness that so kindly provided for me as long as it has."

The princess merely rolled her eyes as she raised her arms up, allowing Michonne to finally slip the fabric over her head and the hoops cascading away from her shapely hips. As Michonne finished smoothing out the creases in the fabric, Beth stepped away and walked passed her wardrobe and into her dressing room, eyes wandering across the various fabrics decorating the room and finally landing on the perfect choice. She strode over and lifted it into her arms, finally returning to Michonne in her bedroom.

"Will this do?" She asked, raising the deep, crimson colored gown to dangle in front of Michonne, watching her face as she held the garment. Rapidly, the darker woman's eyes glittered with life. The princess smiled, already knowing Michonne's interest had been peaked with the dress.

"Beth, it is beautiful. But are you positive?" She asked, unsure of whether or not she should accept such a gift from her kind hearted friend.

"Hush! Quickly! You must ready yourself if we are to make it on time! I will grab us some sensible footwear while you dress! If you are not dressed by the time I return, I am leaving without you." Winking as she dashed into the closet, Beth set out looking for the perfect shoes that would be a sure match for a princess and her maid.

After all, a princess didn't celebrate her eighteenth year of birth every day! This was the day she hoped to find the love of her life, as she hoped to beat her father's deadline of finding a suitor. While her father was a kind and loving man who would do anything for his kingdom and his daughters, he must abide by the laws of his kingdom. And his daughter, should she wish to take the throne by her twenty-first birthday, must find an available suitor, or one would be appointed to her.

And her father wanted her to have the opportunity to know them before their marriage would have to be announced, so he gave her until her nineteenth birthday to decide, so that, if she should not find a proper young gentleman, he could find an appropriate man for her and give them the gift of time to know one another.

But they all hoped against hope that Princess Bethany of Atlantia would find the suitor of her dreams and sweep her off her feet.


End file.
